


The Damn Posters

by MiraculouslySurvived



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Mari K. and Toshiya K., Based on a Tumblr Post, Mentions of Yuri P., Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslySurvived/pseuds/MiraculouslySurvived
Summary: Victor manages to see the inside of Yuuri's bedroom only to see posters of himself covering the walls. And he can't help but feel a little(?) jealous of them...





	The Damn Posters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedbythenotepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/gifts).



> Hello there! ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)
> 
> The other day I was frolicking on Tumblr when I saw a post made by @savedbythenotepad:  
> “Viktor looking at the posters of himself in Yuuri’s bedroom and whispering, ‘the things you’ve seen. You lucky bastards, I envy you.’”
> 
> As you can see, I've been deeply inspired to write something for this post. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do this (no matter how badly written it is). Sorry if it's rushed, it appears as if time is not on my side this year. I hope you enjoy it!

It has been another long grueling day for Yuuri. Victor knows he has the talent and skill to perfect his Eros Routine, he is sure of it.

 

Despite having that knowledge, he cannot help but ask himself what happened to the blatant display of seduction he had been exposed to from the banquet?

 

Not that he wasn’t liking this side of Yuuri. If anything, Victor is completely and utterly in love with this side of Yuuri as well.

 

The first time he captured Victor’s attention was through his flawless step sequences and stellar interpretations charged with power and strength as he skated across the ice. It was as if he was creating the music himself, painting an incredible story using his emotions and soul as paint and delicate brushstrokes to show the world who he is.

 

Then, with alluring chocolate eyes and an erotic twist of his hips, Yuuri proceeded to seduce the entire banquet room, leaving no mercy for Victor either. No one could look away and ignore the strong pull of his magic. He too, fell victim to the spell cast by none other than that charming playboy.

 

Now, after leaving St. Petersburg to coach and pursue his feelings for Yuuri, he has come to find a different Yuuri during his time at Hasetsu.

 

This side isn’t at all like the Yuuri he has seen before. He’s not graceful and serene nor is he the living embodiment of Eros himself.

 

Instead, he is adorably clumsy at times, an adorable stuttering mess, and a sweetheart who blushes at the smallest compliment given to him. He’s insecure at times but it just adds to the want to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him. He isn’t shy, per say, if anything he is reserved and can be hesitant or stubborn depending on the situation.

 

Yuuri is just unbelievable precious! Never has the urge to squeal out in awe like a fangirl or the need to hug him and never let go been so strong. His heart can’t take much more of Yuuri’s delightfully dulcet and soft nature.

 

And Victor can’t help but fall in love with Yuuri all over again. How can he not? The more he learns about Yuuri, the more perfect he becomes, even with his flaws.

 

“-ctor, are you alright?” Yuuri’s voice breaks through his musings. Yutopia is a couple of steps away from them.

 

He realizes he spent the entire journey returning to the inn adoring the man right next to him. If only he could voice his thoughts out loud to him without scaring him off. But alas, such is not the case.

 

“Ah, yes, sorry. It seems I was lost in thought.” He flashes a smile towards the man.

 

“O-oh. Okay. Just making sure.” Yuuri’s eyes lock with his, expressing genuine concern and a timid smile is on his face, making him melt a little inside.

 

Yuuri blushes, most likely from the eye contact made and quickly walks to the door that opens up to the private section of the inn where the Katsuki family lives, slipping inside with a greeting.

 

Victor’s smile falters slightly. Figuring out Yuuri is an enigma. After all that has happened between them, he felt that their relationship has grown and strengthened throughout it all. With the surprise visit from Yurio along with the impromptu competition and spending the majority of their time together, he thought they had gotten closer. But then, after being rejected every single time he asked Yuuri to do something together, he started to get a different idea.

 

He even went as far as to ask him to sleep together! Poor move on his part? Probably, yes.

 

But he truly did feel their bond strengthen. He thought Yuuri was warming up to him. He thought he was one step closer to establishing trust and a steady friendship before letting their relationship grow into something more than friends.

 

And now he’s back to square one. Maybe Victor did something to scare him off. Maybe he was coming on too strong…

 

He walks into the Katsuki’s household.

 

Makkachin greets him, bounding down from the stairs and jumps into his already outstretched arms.

 

She barks happily at him, making Victor laugh in delight. “It’s wonderful to see you too! I missed you, Makka!" He says with a dramatic sigh.

 

"Oh! I know! Tomorrow, we’ll have some fun and explore the town again! Would you like that? Maybe we’ll go to that bakery that sells treats for angels like you!”

 

Makka boofs this time, confirming their outing for tomorrow. He pets her some more, just for good measure and straightens up.

 

“Hello! We’re back from training for today!” he yells as Yuuri's mother appears into view.

 

Hiroko looks at him and smiles warmly. “Welcome back, dear. We’ll be eating soon enough, I hope you don’t mind the wait.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I don’t mind. Do you have anything for me to do?” He asks, having been long integrated into the rest of the Katsuki’s home. As stellar as the food and affection is, helping out is also included in the deal, not that he minds it. If anything, he likes being treated like the rest of the household. With love and responsibility.

 

She starts to think, running through a mental list of things to do before nodding. “Well, if you are up to it, could you mop the hallways. Not in the inn part, of course. But in our living quarters? Mari would certainly appreciate it.”

 

“I’ll get started on it then. I’m looking forward to dinner! You always make the best food!” He gushes.

 

Hiroko blushes sweetly. “You really are too kind. I’m glad you think that of me.”

 

“I’m simply telling the truth.” He replies, feeling light and warm. As always, even the simplest talks with Yuuri’s mother are always the ones he looks forward to. They are genuinely filled with care and concern, something that he finds refreshing to find in his world of masquerades and insincerity.

 

Her smile only glows more with affection and happiness before playfully shooing him away to do his assigned task. Makkachin, who was standing by his side, walks ahead of him and then disappears up the stairs to who knows where.

 

Finding a mob and the other necessities needed to mop the floor from a nearby cupboard, he goes up the stairs and walks to the deserted hallway.

 

Whistling a tuneless melody, he dips it into the bucket to dampen it and proceeds to clean the floors.

 

Victor cannot help but enjoy the simple domesticity he has come to know in Hasetsu. It’s something he has not experienced much in his past years. He never thought much of it, thinking he’d tire of the listless routine of it all. He was wrong on that. Domesticity doesn’t make him bored, if anything, it relaxes him.

 

Stuck in his thoughts, he hears a door open up a bit when he bumped the mop into it. Looking up, he sees Makkachin sleeping soundly on a bed, and oh, that was where she was. He then realizes the door leads to the interior of Yuuri’s room.

 

Mari and Toshiya are most likely somewhere else in the building, attending to the guests and to chores. Yuuri must be taking a much-needed soak in the onsen. And Hiroko is probably in the kitchen...

 

Meaning that he’s completely alone upstairs.

 

He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help but wonder why Yuuri is oddly protective of his room. It can’t be that bad since he lets his friends and family in his room without hesitation.

 

Setting the mop against the wall, he walks quietly to the door and opens it all the way.

 

Looking inside he sees what you would expect in a bedroom. Oh, and then there are the posters.

 

A considerable amount of posters of himself are scattered around Yuuri’s room along with clippings from magazines and sources from the internet.

 

He knew Yuuri was a fan of his so he did expect this as much as he did not expect it at all.

 

Anyone would be creeped out by having their face plastered on the walls of a stranger’s room but Victor is not just anyone. He is the Victor Nikiforov and he is completely head over heels with the inhabitant of this room.

 

He embraces the sudden glee that hits him and squeals, jumping around in a happy little dance of victory like a typical schoolgirl in an anime series.

 

“He does notice me! My advances are not completely unwelcomed! I do have a chance to win over his heart!”

 

He smiles at Makkachin slumbering away on Yuuri’s bed while he sits on the edge of it.

 

He’s grinning incredibly wide and can’t help but realize how flattering it is to think about how much Yuuri admires him and then look at the physical evidence of it.

 

It’s endearing! If only Yuuri would allow Victor to shower him in his love without running away.

 

Wait...these posters...oh no, that’s not fair at all.

 

The realization hits him like a train going at full speed.

 

Replacing his ecstatic gaze with a glare that could kill a person, he looks at the posters.

 

The posters of himself, all of them smiling or smirking...the taunting looks they gave him with all the hidden secrets they have been able to collect over the years of their beloved Yuuri.

 

Victor’s eyes are glowering,  jealousy blooming in his chest, quickly replacing the joy he had felt earlier.

 

And he whispers, frigidly cold. “The things you’ve seen. You lucky bastards, I envy you.”

 

With a dramatic flip of his hair, he saunters off, feeling deprived of Yuuri’s presence.

 

He closes the door, not all the way, but just enough for it to look like Makkachin had opened it.

 

Picking up the mop to finish cleaning the floor, he thinks on what to do to get Yuuri out of his current shell.

 

Hearing the seagulls cry in the distance, he brightens up.

 

“I wonder if sweet Yuuri would be willing to join me on a walk to the beach. With Makkachin, of course.” He sing-songs.

 

Thinking over his plan and what he should say, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this time, his attempt will work.

 

And if not, he’ll keep trying.

 

After all, Victor Nikiforov does not quit until he wins.


End file.
